Going Home
by Rave2109
Summary: All the Straw Hats have obtained an opportunity to be able to go and visit their hometowns. Takes place after the Straw Hats have arrived in the New World.
1. Going Home

**This is just an idea I had. Hope you like it. Let me know if you want me to continue.**

The Straw Hat crew had been given a devise that looked very similar to one of the dials from Skypia. It had been given to them by an old lady as a way of thanks after they had helped her get back to her home island.

Now this devise was a portal. It can take the users anywhere they want (as long as you had been there before) all they have to do is think about where they want to go. Portals like this however only had a limited number of uses this one originally had hundreds, but by the time it came into the Straw Hats possession it only had 10. So it could only be used 10 more times.

Though the dial may have come in handy later the Straw Hats had already decided how they were going to use it. It would be an opportunity for them to visit their hometowns (those that had hometowns left) or another place that was important to them. So they decided they would all have one use of the dial each and then use the last one to bring them back to the New World which they were currently.

To decide how went first they put the numbers 1-9 on separate pieces of paper and stuck them in Luffy's straw hat, and then one by one they each drew a number out of the hat indicating which order they would go in.

Nami was first, after Nami it was Sanji, then Chopper, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Brook, Frankie, and last was Luffy.

So Nami took the dial in her shaking hands. She was shaking mostly from excitement. She hadn't been home in over 2 years and she had changed a lot. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes focusing her mind on Conomi island, as she began to exhale she pressed the button on the portal. With that a large bubble (not unlike the bubble that coated their ship when they sailed to Fishman Island) surrounded the Thousand Sunny, and then everything went white.

Next thing Nami knew was that she had a splitting headache and she was lying on the deck of the Sunny. Sitting up she saw that the rest of her Nakama were feeling the same way, 'this teleportation stuff is rough' she thought rubbing her head. Suddenly her mind focused as she remember what she had done with the portal. She jumped up swaying a little as the effects of the portal hadn't quite warn off and she ran over to the rail of the Sunny.

Her face lit up as she recognised her home island. Right in front of her was Conomi island.

"We made it, it worked!" Shouted Nami bubbling with excitement. She couldn't wait to see Nojiko.

"Wow so that's your home island" said Chopper as he walked up next to Nami (along with the rest of the crew who have all mostly recovered from the effects of the portal)

"It looks Suuuupppperrr"

"Yohohohohoh, so exciting"

"Come on let's go ashore already" exclaimed Luffy as he began to get impatient.


	2. Nami's Home

After anchoring the Thousand Sunny they all disembarked to go ashore, all except Zoro since someone had to stay behind to guard the ship, he had mumbled something about having seen the island before anyway.

Nami's excitement was clearly visible as she started to walk towards where she knew Cocoyashi village was. The rest of the straw hats followed closely behind, Chopper, Robin, Frankie and Brook, especially eager to see the village in which Nami grew up, though Robin didn't show her excitement as much as the others, but she was feeling it.

"There it is!" smiled Nami as she and the rest of the straw hats looked over Cocoyashi village from a small hill.

"Yahoo!" cried Luffy raising his arms in excitement as he ran off towards the village "Meat, meat meat" he chanted as he went in search of a resturant.

"Hey wait Luffy" yelled Usopp, "We are here for Nami." But it was too late Luffy was already gone.

Nami just smiled, "It's okay Usopp" with that she started walking but instead of heading straight for the village she headed towards an area outside of the village.

It wasn't long before they came across a clearing. They found a small cottage and beside the cottage was a tangerine orchid. The orchid was ripe with big juicy tangerines as it was almost time for harvesting.

"This was my house," Nami said simply as she headed towards the front door.

Chopper was jumping along close behind, "It is so nice here."

With that Nami opened the door and poked her head inside. The small house was empty. She opened the door wider and entered with the rest of the straw hats close behind. It was exactly the way she remembered, Nojiko hadn't changed a thing. On the stove was pot of stew so Nojiko couldn't have been far away. So Nami just decided to make herself at home while she waited.

She proceeded to prepare drinks (with the help of Sanji) for everyone. She looked at the stew but from the looks of things there was only enough for two at the most so after a few encouraging words she left Sanji to enlarge it was there was enough for everyone.

"Uh so is this a picture of your family." Brook asked as he picked up the picture of Nami, Nojiko and Bellemere.

"Yep," Nami's face lit up, "That is my mother Bellemere and my sister Nojiko.

"Your mum looks like a gangster." Chopper commented.

An 'bang' and an 'ow' later they heard voice heading towards the house.

Nami didn't have to see them to recognise them she knew them straight away. Nami flung the door open before they could get to the house and rushed out.

It was Nojiko and Genzo, they were both carrying large baskets of tangerines which they both had just picked. Nojiko hadn't changed all that much except her hair was a little longer as she was wearing it up in a ponytail, and Genzo, well Genzo never changes.

Nojiko almost feel over backwards when Nami came rushing out her front door, while Genzo to a hesitant step forward. "Nami?" he asked not sure if his eyes were deceiving him.

Before either of them could react any further Nami had already reached them, and not knowing which one to hug first she through one arm around either of them as she embraced them. 'She had missed them both so much.

**Okay well I will have to stop there for now as it is about 12pm in my part of the world and I really need to be getting some sleep, but don't worry I will have another chapter up sometime tomorrow.**


	3. Nojiko and Genzo

It wasn't long before everyone was back inside the cottage as Sanji served out the stew.

"So Nami how have you been, are they looking after you, why are you home, how long are you staying, are you home for good?"

"Woe, Genzo give Nami a chance to answer," said Nojiko stopping Genzo's endless barrage of questions.

Nami just laughed, it was so good to see them. "I am only here for a quick visit to say hi to everyone then we will be off again."

"You sure you don't want to stay longer," asked Nojiko, "it would be nice to have you around, you can help me and Genzo with the harvest."

"Sorry I can't I think that if I stayed here to long it might make it harder to leave."

"What are you doing Genzo" asked Nami after noticing that Genzo had gotten up and started pacing.

"What am I meant to do," mumbled Genzo, "look at you now Nami, it's going to be impossible to keep all those love struck suitors away from you now, why don't you just stay here it will be much easier for me to keep them away."

Nami couldn't help herself; she burst into a huge fit of laughter.

"Love struck suitors, you don't have to worry Nami swwaaann, I will protect you, no creep will get close when I am around," Sanji said with love hearts in his eyes.

"See what I mean," said Genzo as if confirming his point.

"Just relax Genzo. Now Nami since you are only here for a short time we have lots of talking to do why don't you come with me we can go and start picking some more tangerines while we talk."

Nami didn't hesitate jumping up from her seat she followed her sister out the door leaving Genzo to give the rest of her crew mates warnings about what he would do to them is anything happened to her.

**Sorry it is short. I will upload the next chapter soon so don't worry.**


	4. Kuroobi

Once outside Nami proceeded to tell Nojiko of her adventures and everything that had happened, from entering the Grandline, to meeting Princes Vivi, to rescuing Robin, and then of course the separation of the Straw Hats had them getting back together.

Nami must have been talking at about 90 miles an hour, since Nojiko could barely understand what she was talking about. All the same she just laughed, it was so good to see Nami again and not only that she seemed even happier than when she last saw her. The pirate life that Nami had been living had been just what Nami needed and it made her happy that was good enough for Nojiko, so as Nami told her stories Nojiko just laughed and nodded as though she understood everything that came out of Nami's mouth.

It was during Nami's stories that Nojiko realised that something had been missing. "Where is Luffy?" interrupted Nojiko looking around expecting him to come out from everywhere.

"Oh, he headed off to the village the moment we arrived he is probably at a restaurant stuffing his face…."

(Now to Luffy)

She was correct Luffy was indeed in the village stuffing his face with all the meat he could get his hands on, and he was getting his hands on a lot.

The moment Luffy had arrived at the village the people there recognized him. Not only was he an infamous pirate but he was also the guy who had saved their village from Arlong a couple of years ago. The villagers were delighted to see their hero again. Luffy didn't even have to ask where the restaurant was they pretty much dragged him there, as they hounded him with endless questions.

"Is Nami alright?"

"Is she here with you?"

"Are you here for long?"

"What has happened to you over the last two years? We haven't heard anything."

"Woo, one question at a time," said Luffy while at the same time shoving large handfuls of meat in his mouth.

Suddenly a loud crash came from outside.

"Oh, no his back," one of the guys in the restaurant whispered.

"Well Luffy is here now he can take care of them, right," a woman whispered back.

"Take care of who?" asked Luffy curious.

"Please Luffy you must save us," said woman with that some of the men grabbed Luffy and through him out. "Go get them," said one of the men from the open door and with that the door slammed shut and was locked from the inside.

"Geez," Luffy moaned as he got up to dust off his clothes. As he looked up he found himself face to face with Kuroobi (of course Luffy didn't know his name) one of the fishmen that belonged to Arlong's crew. Behind him stood half a dozen fishmen.

(Back to Nami)

"What was that," said Nami as she heard the sounds coming from the village, "don't tell me Luffy has started some trouble."

Nojiko shook her head, "It is Kuroobi and a handful of fishmen left over from Arlong's crew." They turned up about a month ago. "Kuroobi has been claiming that he and the other fishmen are here to rebuild Arlong Park and whatever. We tried to chase them out but even they are just too strong for us."

"What about the marines, did you try them."

"We tried but like before Kuroobi's been bribing them just like Arlong did, and those filthy marines just take all the money and do nothing to help us. Kuroobi has built himself a small base next to where Arlong Park use to be, oh Nami I hate to ask this but do you think Luffy and the others will be able to help us out again. I know we should be able to take care of ourselves especially after the freedom that Luffy and the other's won for us, but unfortunately we are too weak. Over the last two years I have tried to make myself stronger, but it seems I am still nowhere near strong enough to protect the village."

Nami smiled, "Don't worry something tells me that Luffy has already started (if he hasn't finished) taking care of Kuroobi and his group. Hey we should go down to the village and check out what is going on, it will be nice to see everyone."

"Hey everyone we're going down to the village," yelled Nami as she and Nojiko started to walk down the path."

"I'm coming, Nami-swaaannnnn."

"Me to, I want to see Nami's village," said Chopper excitedly.

"Yohohohoho,"

With that everyone including Genzo got up and followed Nami and Nojiko to the village.


	5. Party Time

When the group finally reached Cocoyashi Village, they found Kuroobi and the rest of the fishmen lying unconscious in the middle of the street, there was also a large group of villages crowded around the small village restaurant.

"Wow I didn't even see him hit them," said one of the villagers.

"He has definitely gotten a lot stronger from when he last fought Arlong," stated another. Some of the other villagers nodded in agreement.

"Hey everyone its Nami," shouted one of the villagers as he spotted Nami approaching.

It was then that everyone who was crowding around the restaurant now came over and crowded around Nami and the group. Nami was crushed as everyone was trying to give her hugs. All the while saying how good it was to see her again and how much everyone missed her.

"So Nami you staying long?" asked a villager.

"Just popped into say hi, we will be leaving tomorrow morning," replied Nami.

Everyone's face dropped.

"Well let us not waste the time we have, it's time for a banquet in honour of Nami and the second defeat of these fishmen pirates," yelled Nojiko.

"Yeah," shouted everyone.

"What banquet, when?"

Nami looked up to see Luffy poking his head out of the restaurant with a bone sticking out of his mouth.

"Can you believe it Nojiko," said a villager, "Luffy defeated the pirates without even lifting a finger, he just stood there and they all feel to the ground unconscious."

"What how is that possible," asked Genzo.

"They seemed a lot weaker than I remembered," stated Luffy as he swallowed the bone that was in his mouth.

"I wouldn't say they are weaker, your just stronger," commented Usopp.

Nojiko smiled, "Whatever the case I am glad that they have been taken care of, and hopefully that will be the last of them. Though, I am definitely going to get stronger so I can protect this village myself."

"We all need to get stronger," agreed Genzo.

"So when's this banquet I'm hunger," butted in Luffy.

Everyone just laughed.

(An hour or two later)

It didn't take long for the banquet to get into full swing. Everyone was partying (including Zoro, who Chopper had gone and fetched from the ship) everyone was also interested in the new Straw Hats, especially Brook and Chopper. At first everyone was very weary around Brook, there was some who were worried that they would be curse, but it didn't take long for that to settle down and Brook delighted everyone with his music.

A lot of the girls liked touching Chopper, as they commented on how soft and cute he was.

"You think saying that will make me happy," said Chopper (although his actions portrayed otherwise).

"Oi Ladies I can be really soft and cute too," Sanji tried to assure them, as they were giving Chopper most of the attention.

Luffy just ate like he always did grabbing whatever food was insight.

Nami laughed, it was so nice to have this chance to visit home, she really did love her life with Luffy and the others, however, and she still missed this place quite a lot. She continued to spend the rest of the night telling everyone all about her wonderful adventures (this time it was easier to understand since she was talking a lot slower). The villagers cheered as she told of them overcoming each obstacle, however there were a few that cried when she spoke of their defeat a Sabaody. After Nami had finished Genzo began on lecturing all the other Straw Hats how they had better take better care of Nami, since all of this just sounds so dangerous, and they better not let Nami get hurt.

No one slept that night (except for Zoro) as no one wanted to miss a minute of the short time they had, and Luffy didn't want to miss any food.

(In the morning)

"It's good to see you again Nami," said Nojiko as she hugged her sister.

Everyone had gathered on the shore to see Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats off. Genzo was at this point trying to convince Nami to stay just a little longer.

Nami shook her head, not only were the other's waiting their turn to visit those they cared about, but Nami knew that the longer she stayed here the harder it would be to leave.

Nami gave Genzo a hug too, before she turned to join her crew mates on the ship. Once on the ship she turned to wave her village and family goodbye. Meanwhile Sanji received the dial as it was now his turn to visit home.

As the village was waving goodbye the Thousand Sunny and her crew were surround by what appeared to be a bubbled and then vanished in a bright flash. Nojiko smiled. Her sister looked well, she seemed even happier than when they had parted ways the previous time, despite the dangerous adventures, Nami was meant to be with that crew."

(Now to the Straw Hats)

Sanji took the dial as he focused his mind on the Baratie as he pressed down on the dial. Again the bubble surrounded the ship and everything went white.


End file.
